


CON COLLEGE

by secretariat_ajax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Arson, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bi-Polar, Blood, Chaos, Crime, Crying, Disease, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dysentery, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fighting, Gambling, Gangs, Gen, Homophobic Language, Human Pet, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jail, M/M, Mental Disorders, Mild S&M, Mind Rape, Multi, Murder, Nicknames, Oral Fixation, Original Character(s), Other, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Pica, Prison, Rape, Retards, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Slurs, Smoking, Swearing, Torture, Truth or Dare, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Weapons, Worship, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretariat_ajax/pseuds/secretariat_ajax
Summary: Protagonist introduction with a little exposition. MadCow, or Leo Ibarra, joins Nephew and Little Bear, Lucky Yates and Brady Dixon, on a trip to the courtyard. He has an encounter with Bozo, where he verifies his background knowledge on all members of the KWMA.





	1. Boy's Home Awakened

Alex quickly hopped up from his bunk, sliding down the make-shift ladder attached to the side of the stacked beds. He almost howled, dancing around the cramped middle space of the cell. Alex was always up early, whether it's the weekend or just a regular ol' weekday, he was always up a the crack of dawn. Of course he didn't mind, but everybody else in the cell definitely minded. Everyone's collective groans echoed in the cell, sparking the same usual arguments.

"Shut the hell up!" Diablo growled, shoving Alex back. Cowboy got up quickly to intervene,

"You know he doesn't mean it." Cowboy said, standing between Scrappy and Diablo, staring fiercely at each of them. In that same prison were the rest of the gang-not-gang, only a small group of them were awoken by Scrappy's hollering. He isn't mental or anything, just a prick. Diablo flicked the back of Alex's head and sat back on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. The world hates him and he hates it right back. Oh, by the way, Diablo and Cowboy and Scrappy have real names too, just like regular people, but they aren't exactly regular people. Diablo only lets Cowboy call him Ronnie, but Cowboy thins Diablo sounds cooler. by this time, Cowboy is waking up those fortunate enough to remain asleep while Alex was practicing his battle cry. That would be 3 other guys, being Kirk, Nephew and Geronimo.

"What time is it?" Nephew whined as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're funny," Cowboy said softly, "It's already 6:30, get on up now." He said calmly. As for the other two, Kirk and Geronimo, don't cause too many problems, except for maybe Geronimo. If only he knew what a reasonable talking volume is, bastard. Anyhow, there's Kirk, he's painfully shallow, friendly, has dreams, yadda, yadda, yadda. Everyone was up, Nephew begging Diablo for a piggyback ride, Kirk talking to Geronimo about whatever weird fever ream he had this time, and Cowboy trying to calm down Scrappy. A few minutes passed and everybody was waiting for the cells to open.

"So, what's the game plan? We eating breakfast or skipping that?" Geronimo questioned, trying to peek outside the cell for any sign of release.

"Well, I don't think that's a _fantastic_ idea," Kirk glared outside, "but I think we should find everyone else and then head for role call." Kirk inquired. Cowboy nodded and patted Kirk's head.

"So it's settled." Cowboy sighed and then smiled. An ear-splitting bell rang, and then a speaker blared,

"Role Call is in 20 minutes, don't be late." and then the building went quiet. It erupted with yelling, fighting and laughter once the guards came around to let everyone out. Cowboy and Diablo said they were going to find everyone else and bring them back. Cowboy and Diablo brought back 10 other guys. They all grouped near the cafeteria doors, as Cowboy counted them.

"We're missing two..." Cowboy frowned.

"Ooh,Ooh!" Little Bear raised his hand up high, "Diesel and Jack are in the hole for having bats, Cowboy!" Little Bear smiled.

"Jeez we should just call you blinker instead!" Cowboy laughed and ruffled Little bear's hair.

"Hate to be a buzz kill," one boy piped up, "but it's time for role call."


	2. Ibarra Briggs Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonist introduction with a little exposition. MadCow, or Leo Ibarra, joins Nephew and Little Bear, Lucky Yates and Brady Dixon, on a trip to the courtyard. He has an encounter with Bozo, where he verifies his background knowledge on all members of the KWMA.

That boy was Kirk, even though that wasn't on his birth certificate. Kirk sounds like a real name, and it is! But nobody would've known his name was Ollie if he hadn't told us. Of course, none of us use our real names, we don't like to dwell on the past. Nonetheless we're still murderers and traitors and set a fire. We really are tragic if you think real hard about it. I never really felt close with anyone in the gang, mostly because I'm the under-underdog. Loophole is who everyone calls the underdog, and it's true, I just think they forgot I'm here too. For example, they don't wake me up, I do it myself. I really need to get tougher now that I hear myself whining. Speaking of whining, both Nephew and Little Bear came rushing over to me. Next to each other they look like twins. They have the same eyes and stance, only difference is the hair.

"Hey! MadCow!" Nephew bleated, "Wanna come with?" He waved his hand in the direction of the door, I just nodded. I really don't have anything better to do. I followed behind Nephew and Little Bear, careful not to step on the heels of their shoes. I did that one too many times and they double teamed me, big mistake. It's all in good nature, though.

"Wow." Little Bear bellowed. I met eyes with the court, it was basically empty. Aside from the two other guys fighting, we were golden! We sat down against the wall and waited for the others to come sit as well. Bozo dropped down next to me and sighed. He tilted his head towards me and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Although his name spoke for itself, he wasn't really the type to crack jokes for the hell of it. That's Moonshine's job, after all.

"Nothin'," He rang, "Just funny that Mr. MadCow doesn't talk much."

"And why is that funny?" I growled. trying to intimidate him.

"Jeez kid, just thought it was odd. Why don't you try talking to people every now-and-then, hm?" He nagged. By now, our whole gang was in the court, just hanging around like bums. Whatever, that's just how we roll. I decided to take in everyone sitting here. Let's see, how can I dumb everybody down? Alright, I've got it now. I can describe everyone here in a word or two. Scrappy is rowdy, Cowboy is calm, Diablo is rude, Kirk is average, Nephew is annoying, Geronimo is cheerful, Little Bear is shy, Bozo is carefree, Patches is caring, Sniper is confident, Smiley is...pushy, Moonshine is daring, Jackrabbit is determined, Diesel is free-spirited, Bugjuice is nervous, Cleft is blunt, Scarface is stubborn, and Loophole is a liar. Easy. I don't really feel like talking anyway.

"I already know everything about everybody." I groaned. Bozo just snorted.

"That's what you think." He mumbled. "If you know  _everything_ , then tell me, Mr. MadCow..." He paused, and moved to sit in front of me. Little Bear and Nephew had moved closer to watch this conversation with Bozo progress.

"What is my full name, huh?" He may have thought this was a bewildering question because none of us like our names, so we don't use them. Knowing someone's full name here is like knowing their social security number.

"Mr. Briggs, sorry to inform you..." I said dramatically, making sure to see Jensen grimace before I moved on.

"But your question is no match for my intuition!" I laughed. "One MadCow, Zero _Jensen Briggs_."

"Aw man!" Bozo groaned. "Whatever, stalker." Jensen crossed his arms just as the court bell rang.

"Welp, time to break fast." Bozo grinned. He holsted me up by my arm and then walked with me and everyone else to the cafeteria.

"Up, up!" Nephew chimed as if he were three. He is not three, _but going on 15_ , he needs to cut this out. At least that's what I was thinking before I turned around. Once I did, I noticed how brightly his eyes shone. I couldn't say no to something like that, so I ended up giving him a piggyback ride all the way to the cafeteria. I dropped him down when we reached the table, and then I took a seat.

"Alright, everyone here?" Cowboy asked, glancing at the other people still walking around.

"Wait for me!" Little Bear wailed as he slid into his seat next to Cowboy.

"How could I forget?" Cowboy smiled sweetly at Little Bear and then continued. "So here is what's going to happen..."


	3. Double Jeopardy Escapee

“Bust them out?!” Little bear wailed.

”I know it sounds crazy but this is a great idea, trust me.” Cowboy hushed. I don’t see how this could possibly be a good idea, but whatever helps you sleep at night. 

“So how is this supposed to work?” Diablo asked, sounding genuinely interested. Sounds simple, but he’s always rude, always.

”Distract guards, get the keys, get them out and then book it!” Loophole squealed.

”Are we sure that’ll work?” Kirk inquired. 

“Don’t sweat it, you’re starting to sound like Bugjuice.” Diablo said flatly.

”Me...?” Bugjuice looked up from his food.

”Yeah, you always say stuff like that. This time, Kirk got to it before you could.” Diablo stared into Bugjuice’s eyes before Bugjuice whimpered and then threw his hands over his head.

“Alright,” Loophole interjected, “Diablo, quit it!” He frowned at the taller boy from across the table, holding Bugjuice closer as he shook slightly with fear. 

“So how is this going to work?” Patches rested his head on one of his hands.

”We’ll do what Loophole said, I guess.” Cleft sighed. 

“I guess it could work.” Sniper shrugged. 

“Come on guys! We’re breaking our friends out of the pound!” Smiley whisper-yelled. The ending of breakfast approached slowly, as we all only grew more anxious. We quietly left the cafeteria and headed for the stairwell near solitary. 

"Ronnie and-" Cowboy was interrupted by Diablo punching his stomach in. Cowboy grimaced and then glared at Diablo who had a cold frown plastered on his face. Cowboy sighed, now holding his left arm to his torso.

" _Diablo_ and Cleft, you distract the guards." Cowboy groaned.

"Patches, Moonshine, you get those two out of there as fast as you can, understood?" Cowboy said looking at each of them.  Moonshine faked a salute in Cowboy's direction while Patches tipped his imaginary cowboy hat. Cowboy just held his head in his hands.

"Do I need to pick people who take this seriously?" Cowboy said in a surprisingly stern voice. I guess he's losing his patience with Moonshine and Patches, understandably so.

"No sir." Moonshine shook his head and stood up straight. Cowboy sighed.

"Just...Don't get caught, alright? We don't need any more of us in solitary." Patches nodded and then punched Moonshine in the shoulder. Moonshine turned slowly towards Patches and faked him out, lunging at him before quickly pulling back. Patches didn't flinch. They both just chuckled and pat each other on the back. Diablo and Cleft moved towards the solitary service window, Diablo knocked on it gingerly.

"Can I help you boys?" a guard said unamused.

"Uh, yeah." Cleft said sarcastically. "I was in there a few weeks ago, I think I left my quota key in there."

"I'll come back with it." the guard said, disappearing from the window. Diablo was quick to facepalm.

"That's what you cam up with?!" Diablo hissed, "And it worked?!" Cleft just shrugged and then chuckled.

"Does it happen to be this one?" The guard said flashing the key through the window. Cleft nodded and waited for the next step of the plan to begin.

"Come get it." the guard said waving them in. Cowboy's mouth was agape and Diablo just shrugged at him. They entered and then Diablo stuck his foot under the door keeping it open.

"Hey Diesel!" Cleft shouted, waving his hands in the air. The guard looked in the direction of Diesel, who was now getting up to say hello, and just scoffed.

"Come back here, Mr. Daniels." Cleft fake gagged and then disappeared into the back room. Diablo waved Patches and Moonshine in, hushing them as they quietly stepped in. They quickly headed for Jackrabbit's temporary room, Diesel already following behind. 

 

WIP


End file.
